Grim's Dreary Day
by ToRrEnT oF a TeMpEsT
Summary: Magic school days, some angst and Grim. Tiny inkling of hurt/comfort at the end when Hildy shows up. This is set before they are together. Mentions of some OCs. Complete, ficlet. Grim's had a bad day at school, but sometimes there are moments of hope and those are just the best.


Grim came through the door and dumped his backpack down harder than he should have. He trudged over to his bed and collapsed back onto it with a groan. Today had not gone well. No days ever seemed to go 100% right for him actually. He always had these perfect ideas in his head of how to do everything; be the best in class, the funniest guy, get everyone to like him, impress Hildy…

And yet, he here was, back in his dingy dorm room again, trying to figure out exactly how much of an idiot he was. Probably a giganoroumousippotimus one, he thought.

He looked absentmindedly around the magic school dorm he shared with his childhood best friend, Bas. Bas definitely had what it took to be a great warlock in Grim's mind. He had a sharp wit and never hesitated to go after what he wanted. Which currently was to rule the school. Grim had no doubts he could, and was happy to help of course. It was Bas after all.

Grim didn't think he could ever rule anything. He couldn't decide if that was for the best or not.

His gaze caught on a slim, silver ring sitting atop his nightstand and he sighed. It belonged to his great-great-great grandfather Gloom, the epic conqueror of Jollywood. Grim was super proud of his ancestor of course. He just couldn't imagine how he was ever supposed to do anything like that. His family had greatness definitely, but Grim didn't think he was that great.

Even Bas knew Grim was kind of a failure. Earlier today Grim had made a (minor) fool of himself when he failed to pull a rabbit from his hat. He turned his professor into a rabbit instead, then a donkey, then a carriage, and then a porta-potty where finally Prof Trunchbottom dredged out, red-faced, dripping, and angry. He'd gotten a week's worth of detention and Bas had thought it was the most hilarious riot ever. All through lunch Bas kept telling the story to his 'followers', as he called them, and of course Grim just grinned through all of it as always. What else could he do?

Grim knew Bas cared about him, but sometimes he could be kind of mean.

At least Hildy hadn't been there to see that one. He'd already made enough of a fool of himself in front of her anyways. Exploding kittens, setting her shoulder on fire, knocking her into the lake, not to mention failing at most spells he tried in front of her. Grim just could not get anything right. But he really, really, really, really liked her. Like, a lot. He didn't even know why. She was just...awesome. He had no chance.

Bas thought he was crazy. Hildy and her friend Pas were his "main competish" for King of the school and even though it was mainly Pas and him that would get into the most insane fights (while Grim and Hildy usually cleaned up the mess), to Bas Hildy was just as bad as Pas. She "didn't deserve him" as Bas had put it.

Grim was pretty sure it was the other way around though. Hildy was the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Drear. And she hated Grim, he knew. She had never said exactly that of course, but he just kept screwing everything up and she must, right? Pas just seemed to glare at him every time, kind of like the dust he felt like at times.

He really just wanted to be liked.

But, there were moments, Grim thought. Times when he saw Hildy look at him sympathetically. When she'd roll her eyes and show him the right spell to turn the ostrich back into his desk. When she'd grab his arm to yank him back from one of Pas' or Bas' errant spells. When she'd actually talk to him for a second. And the best, rarest moments, when Hildy would actually smile at his jokes or antics. Even at his failures, those moments were just the best to Grim. He'd do anything if he could just make her smile or laugh.

It was the best feeling, like Grim had done something important. Something great even.

Even if she hated him, Hildy usually wouldn't rub it in when he messed up at least. She rolled her eyes a lot, so obviously he was annoying, but there was usually a ghost of a grin too though so maybe that gave Grim some hope. He kept trying to think of a grand spell, or something he could do that could make Hildy actually start to like him, at least a little. Bas may be plotting to win over the school, but Grim really only wanted to win over Hildy. And Pas, he guessed. Grim hoped Bas would like him regardless.

There was a knock at the door.

"Bas, I told you, I'm tired!" Why would he be knocking anyways? He never, huh.

The door creaked open. "Grim?" Hildy stepped through the door as Grim shot up from the bed.

"Hildy!" He squeaked out. Why would _she_ be here? Her dorm was on the other fancier, glitzier side of the school.

"Wha-what- why are you here? Bas is out, if you, huh, wanted some kind of revenge," Grim puts his hands up and almost trips over his blanket as he moves around the bed towards Hildy, "And, I swear, I didn't know he was going to curse your cauldron to spew fire the other day! Sometimes he just does these things-"

Grim stops as Hildy gives him a _look_ and puts her hand up slightly. The words he had been about to ramble die on tongue and he just stares dumbly back at her. She's really _here_. He can't screw up again. Of course this is the worst timing.. He couldn't feel any worse right now.

"Just, relax," she says calmly, almost _friendly_ , "I know that idiot Seb isn't here, Pas and him are at the dueling field now, fighting over some stupid challenge Pas threw out. And as much as I would usually have her back, I swear that _friend_ of yours is so _irritating_ , I really can't get in trouble again, so soon. My parents would- well, nevermind. And...I realized you weren't there." Hildy looks up at Grim softly.

"You did?" Grim can't believe it. There's no way-

Hildy catches herself, abruptly looking down and reaching into her bag. "Well, yea," she says in a harder, more formal tone. She pulls out Grim's notebook (he can tell because of the doodles of dragons and griffins on the cover) and shoves it forward at him. "You forgot this at lunch today. I found it under the table before Pas and Sea-Bass decided to turn the lunchroom into melee grounds."

"Oh." Yea, that's about right. A lopsided smile on his face, Grim takes back his notebook cautiously. His hand comes so close to hers. He really hopes Hildy didn't look inside. At least she looked at him, today.

"Well, I should get back there...make sure no one's destroyed the greenhouse...again." Hildy straightens her bag and turns around.

"Uhm, thanks!" Grim gets out quickly.

Hildy pauses at the door, turning back towards him, grinning. "And Grim?" She paused, smiling still, "Rabbits are icky fluffy gross things anyways."

Grim can't reply to that even if he had something clever, because she's out the door in such a flash after that. Grim holds the notebook in his hand like some kind of ridiculous treasure.

Wait...how did Hildy even kno- of course. Grim sighed. The whole school probably knew by now. Tomorrow was going to be a day too. Maybe he could suggest a plan of some kind to Bas, get his mind on something else. Things would go back to...normal...then.

At least there was a moment Hildy smiled at him today. Grim loves those moments.


End file.
